


Leather Jacket

by murderbyarsenic



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Writing, M/M, Phan Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, powerbottom!dan, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderbyarsenic/pseuds/murderbyarsenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan suddenly remembers that he has an old leather jacket at the back of his wardrobe, so he decides to whip it out. There's actually no real story, just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather Jacket

'Hey, lion. I'm gonna go take a shower. Okay?' Dan said, standing up from the couch. Phil looked up at Dan from under his eyelashes.

'Oh. Okay,' Phil said softly, looking a bit disappointed at his boyfriend's leaving.

'I'll be quick,' Dan whispered with a kiss to Phil's head.  
******************************************************************************************************************

Phil heard the hum of the running water stop, and, a moment later, the bathroom door opened and shut.

'Dan? You coming back?'  
'Be right there, love.'

Phil smiled to himself, an nestled deeper into the blanket. He didn't notice Dan's return until a soft clearing of Dan's throat startled him. Phil glanced up. His mouth went dry. His heart stopped.  
Dan was standing in the doorway to the living room, wearing only tight, black boxers and a leather jacket, unzipped to show his bare torso.

Phil shifted on the sofa so he was sitting up. Dan stepped closer, looking slightly nervous. He licked his lips. Phil gulped. Dan continued to step forward until he was right in front of Phil. Phil's eyes glanced down to see Dan’s clearly aching bulge. Phil extended his arms and placed his large hands on Dan's waist, feeling the soft leather under his fingers. Phil pulled him closer gently, and tried to lower them to be at the same level. Once they were close enough Phil pulled Dan’s neck to his mouth.

'Come here, bear.'

Phil began suckling on Dan's soft neck. Dan's breathing picked up and he had to sink down to a kneeling position to avoid losing his balance. His arms wrapped around Phil's neck, pulling him closer. His hand cupped Phil's jaw and he pulled his face up. Dan pushed their lips together heatedly. This kiss went passionate and sloppy immediately. Dan broke the kiss, but held eye contact with Phil. With one more quick peck to his lips, Dan lowered his head down Phil's sweaty body whilst his hands worked at Phil's belt.

'Dan... Wait....' Phil attempted to pant out. His head was thrown back, his hands grasping at the leather on Dan's back.

'Let me make you feel good,' Dan growled into Phil's lap. Dan gently tugged down Phil's trousers and pants. His eyes grew in surprise at Phil's hard on.

'Ooo, Philly. I always forget how big you are.' Dan inched closer to Phil's length. Phil squirmed at the feeling of Dan's hot breath on his tender skin.

Dan leaned in and planted sweet, wet kisses up the back of Phil's shaft. Phil's hips bucked up, begging to be touched. Dan worked his way up to Phil's tip. His kisses went from soft and gentle to hungry and powerful. Upon reaching his tip, Dan went for it. His mouth surrounded the whole length, and he instantly began bobbing up and down.

'Dan..... Oh, god Dan. AHHH'

'You like that, Lion?' Dan was smirking up at Phil's red face. He dropped down to continue pleasuring Phil.  
Phil gulped, gasping for air.

'No, Dan. I need to be inside you.'  
'Oh, only if you insist, my love.'

Dan stood up, and began removing his jacket. Suddenly, Phil's hand was around his wrist, stopping him.  
'No, bear. Keep it on.'

Dan leaned down to meet Phil's face, and pulled him in for a soft kiss. He set one knee on either side of Phil's hips. He lowered himself so he was sitting on Phil's lap, causing friction between their erections.  
Phil gasped at the feeling, and Dan took the opportunity to take control of his mouth. Their tongues danced and swirled, their breaths became one, their hands clung to each other, begging and pulling, trying to be as close as physically possible. 

Dan reached down to remove his pants, and he slid them down his thighs. He lifted his hips up and hovered above Phil's cock. He placed his hand on Phil's cheek to distract him. Phil had just begun to moan at the touch on his face when he felt Dan dropping down onto him.

The both gasped in unison.

Phil’s sweaty hands grabbed at Dan’s jacket, as he tried to control his noises. They clung to each other as Dan adjusted.

‘Oh, Daniel. Did you already stretch for me?’

‘Of course, Philip. Why else would I have to rush off to the shower?’ Dan said biting his lip and looking genuinely proud of himself. ‘You ready, lion?’

Dan didn't wait for a response. Instead, he picked himself up dropped down with even more force than before. He found a rhythm, and Phil was soon thrusting to meet his bounces. Dan wiggled and shifted to find his prostate with Phil’s dick. When he finally found it, a small, high-pitched squeak came from him. 

‘Oh, kitten. Do that again,’ Phil growled deeply into Dan’s collar bone. 

Phil thrusted harder and deeper into Dan every time he dropped, and, in return, Dan continued his small noises.

‘H-hey…Phil….baby…. I’m close.’ And with that, Phil took the liberty of biting into Dan’s neck, earning a low groan of approval. Whilst Dan was distracted by Phil’s nibbling and sucking, Phil reached down to Dan’s aching, neglected, dick. At just the slightest touch of the sensitive area, Dan gasped, and a shudder ran down his body. 

Dan barely squeaked out a faint, ‘Phil!” as he came all over both of their chests and his leather jacket. The sight of Dan’s cum dribbling down the leather was enough to send Phil over the edge, and he released himself into Dan. 

Dan rested his forehead against Phil's, his body slumped down, tired from the exertion. 

‘Bear… Why have I never seen this jacket before?’ Phil whispered against Dan’s lips. 

‘I’m not sure. Do you wanna see it again?’ Dan’s lips turned into a smile, and he leaned in to peck Phil’s soft lips. 

‘I can’t wait.’


End file.
